


Leopard In The Night

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike may be fighting the good fight, but when it comes to something he wants he’s still a demon.





	Leopard In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mine for the 30 in 30 challenge at Nekid_spike over on LJ

It was raining when Spike let himself into the Summer's house. It wasn't heavy rain, but it was enough to make him tut and wipe a hand across his hair to shake out the droplets of water. Standing in the dark kitchen Spike tilted his head listening, finding the one steady heartbeat in the house and following it upstairs where he found Willow in the bedroom. She was wrapped in a towel, hair pulled up on top of her head, thin tendrils escaping and sticking to her damp neck and shoulders. 

"Hum, warm, wet Willow. My favourite treat."

Willow jumped, turning to look at him with smile. "Spike. When did you get here?"

"Right this minute. Where is everyone?"

"Xander took Dawn to her friends. I don't know where Anya is and Tara just popped out to get milk."

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Popped out to get milk? That mean you haven't ditched the witch yet?"

"You have to give me time, Spike. Dawn's just starting to settle down after Buffy.... " Willow paused to steady her voice. "...after Buffy. I don't want to cause any more upheaval right now."

"Time isn't goin' to change the fact that Buffy 's dead. And I don't like sharin', pet."

"Sharing?" A sharp edge lined her voice. "You aren't sharing me and you know it, Spike. Tara and I, we aren't... haven't.... there's only you, Spike and very soon it'll be only us. But I need to make sure Dawn will be okay with all the changes." 

"Did Glinda walk or take the car?"

Willow looked surprised by the sudden question. "She walked."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About five or ten minutes, why?" 

Spike's mind spun quickly. It was highly probable the witch had got caught in the rain on her way to get milk and would abandon the trip, returning to the house very shortly. "We've got time then."

"Time?" 

Shrugging off his rain spotted coat, Spike tossed it over a chair out of Willow's way and went to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. It was a hard kiss, a demanding kiss, a possessive kiss, one that clearly stated "mine".

Willow had been surprised to discover she didn't mind the possessive side to Spike in the slightest. It was a heady feeling to know he wanted her so much and she understood it was part and parcel of being with a vampire. Wrapping her arms around Spike's neck she kissed him back with matching force.

Electricity crackled in the air, a dark desire erupting between them. Spike tugged at her towel, tossing it behind him, running his hands over her body. His lips were demanding as they pressed harder to hers, his tongue invading her mouth, sending her senses reeling as she clung to him.

The next thing Willow knew she was tumbling back on to the bed and Spike was leaning over her, giving her only a few moments to catch her breath before he was kissing her relentlessly again. 

His hands drifted over her body, cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers causing her to moan into his mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders as though she were afraid he would disappear.

Spike's mouth left hers allowing her the chance to breathe as he trailed tiny kisses down her stomach. His hands landed on her thighs, spreading her legs and suddenly she cried out when his mouth claimed her.

Her back arched when his tongue slid inside her, the familiar sensation welcomed by her long moan and shiver of pleasure. She was acutely aware of every single move he made, every flex of his fingers on her hips, each flick of his tongue, each small withdrawal, and each time he sank back inside her, causing a steady stream of intense feelings to curl from his mouth up through her body.

Liquid heat began to pool from her, sweeping his mouth and Spike groaned, eyes rolling back in the sheer pleasure of it all. Her fingers clutched at his hair, holding him against her as she gasped his name, her hips lifting, pushing against his mouth.

Her nails scraped his scalp as she arched clear off the bed. Her voice when she cried out his name throbbed with pure emotion, raw and sensual as her climax washed through her.  
Pressing his lips to her stomach, to the swelling of each breast, her throat, her neck, her chin and finally placing a soft kiss to her lips Spike flipped her on to her stomach, voice a deep rumble in her ear. "Need to be inside you, baby."

"Yes. Yes, Spike." 

He spared time only to undo his jeans and push them out of the way before grasping Willow's hips and urging her on to her knees. A shudder ran through her body, her skin so hot Spike imagined he could feel her passion boiling away beneath the surface. 

He let the head of his cock brush softly between her legs and she whimpered, pushing back against his hands, looking for him, so wet, so needy. Spike squeezed her hip gently. "That's my girl."

Holding her steady, Spike pushed into her hard and deep, swept away by the heat surrounding him and the throaty sound of pleasure she made.   
Her stomach clenched, causing her to tighten around him and Spike growled, putting more force behind each thrust, cursing the chip which caused him to temper his urges to ensure he didn't hurt her, even accidentally, and have the whole moment ruined. 

In the wing of the mirror on the vanity table Spike had the perfect view of Willow. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes closed as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and her fingers gripped and tugged at the bed sheet beneath her. 

Her back arched, pressing her behind into his abdomen, a panting, mewling sound falling from her lips when his hand dipped between her legs to brush against her clit.   
Even as he lost himself in her, Spike kept a ear out and then he heard it, footsteps on the stairs, another heart beat in the house and he pressed his thumb down hard on Willow's clit making her cry out his name, her head thrown back. 

Finally Tara was there, Spike could see her reflection in the mirror as she stood paralysed in the doorway. 

Hand pressing to Willow's back, Spike urged her upper body down towards the bed, sending her hips higher and allowing him to penetrate more deeply inside her. Willow was clawing at the bed sheet calling his name over and over again and Spike's blood blazed in his veins as he took her harder, deeper, faster, her cries of pleasure heightening his own. It was brutal and animalistic in the most beautifully, fascinating way. 

He wondered what Tara thought, standing there watching them together. Watching him take the girl who was supposed to be hers; and take her to such dizzying heights of pleasure. 

Tara couldn't see his eyes, but Spike saw hers and he delighted in watching her life fall to ruins, the pain she was feeling inside reflecting in her eyes; they really were the window to the soul.

He might be fighting the good fight these days but he wasn't a good guy, he was still a demon and demon's were like leopards; they never changed their spots. If Willow couldn't tell Glinda the truth then he'd show Glinda how things really were.

Willow was his and no-one else's. Always would be.


End file.
